thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Cockatrice
The Cockatrice is a giant magical bird of prey large enough to snatch up a full grown man within its talon. Hailing from Fahrum some specimens have been found in V'lithe and in the past in Elethar though they now avoid the devastated continent. Appearance Standing at about 25 feet tall with a wingspan of at least 40 feet at adulthood the cockatrice is a massive creature with a broad and powerful frame. It's beak is narrow but long and sharp with a great deal of power behind its bites, with claws strong and thick enough to be well suited for grasping even heavy prey or to tear at foes. At the bend of a Cockatrices wing it bears thumbs tipped with spikes, males possess only one of these spikes one each wing while females have two. Typically the thick plumage of a Cockatrice is found in shades of gold to brown, muddy red or rusty orange, colors that help them to blend with the dry savanna that is their natural habitat. Traits & Abilities In the wild Cockatrices have an average lifespan about about 15 years though many die in battles with other large wildlife and even one another before living that long. They pair for life and share the burden of nesting and watching over their brood though the female often performs most of the hunting as they are usually more agile and vicious than the males. Cockatrices lay two eggs per clutch in ground nests, typically only one of the chicks will survive to adulthood as they fight for food, the stronger baby will grow to eventually take over the hunting grounds of its parents, some challenging and killing the older generation for this right if their parents survive through their youth. As birds of prey in a land of dangerous beasts Cockatrices are well suited to both defending themselves and hunting their food. Being magically oriented creatures these giant birds have abilities far beyond their smaller relatives giving them an edge to overcome other predators in the wild savannas. To fend off other predators who would either attack them or steal their kills the Cockatrice is known to use its Petrifying Breath. Expelled in a grey cloud of smokey mist the foul breath of a Cockatrice will petrify those caught within it whether they breathe the noxious fumes or not, gradually slowing, weakening and eventually turning them to stone. This effect will be reversed when the beast is slain or through the use of a concoction made from a Cockatrices petrifaction gland, though this must be administered withing an hour of the victim turning to stone. Though their breath is a good method of self defense it does not make for a good way to disable prey as a petrified creature is indigestible even to the Cockatrice. Instead they will utilize their Mortifying Shriek to force fleeing or fighting prey to halt. The shrill cry of the Cockatrice inflicts terror upon its victims causing them to cower in fear temporarily, typically long enough for the creature to make the kill. The force of the shriek is so strong that it can buffet enemies to the ground. Alongside these magical abilities the Cockatrice is equipped with an array of natural weaponry that they utilize to battle and hunt. Vicious talons, a powerful beak, and wings that beat so strongly that they can send foes tumbling are some of the most commonly used of the birds physical defenses. Alongside these the spiked thumbs of a Cockatrice may be used to jab at attackers in desperate situations and the strength of the creatures wings makes these capable of delivering deadly gouges and punctures that often kill their opponent even if the bird itself does not survive the encounter. Most often these measures are utilized by Cockatrices, particularly mothers, who are defending their eggs or brood, from another predator with little hope of otherwise overcoming or escaping the attack as a last ditch effort to save their babies. Though the Cockatrice possesses powerful wings its large frame makes its flight slow, and its wings are particularly vulnerable to damage. Fire is the most effective tool against the feathered beast and used properly can keep it grounded for a short while. History & Lore In Fahrum the Cockatrice has long been one of the top predators of the savanna though their competition with not only one another but other large creatures has kept their populations manageable through most of the continents known history. Even so however they have always posed a serious threat, particularly to the southern kingdom of Juzo whose lands are primarily the open grasslands the creatures prefer for their hunting ranges. For their size, ferocity and abilities the Cockatrice has long been a monster both highly feared and respected in equal measures in Fahrum. The bird is hunted annually in Juzo by small bands of Kinju for their petrifaction glands, dense plumage and to help control their populations nearer the cities. Among the other top predators of Fahrum the Cockatrice frequently clashes with both Basilisks and Landwyrms for territory and hunting ranges. Landwyrms in particular pose the greatest threat to juvenile and adult Cockatrices who rove too near their mountain homes with their flame based abilities and a natural immunity to the birds petrifying breath attack, while Basilisks are known to eat their eggs and young. Trivia * Queen Tahlia Duroga collected a Cockatrice female for her menagerie and sent it to Fort Hilden under the command of Hozumi to defend the recently captured fort from nearby meddlers. Category:Setting Category:Creatures Category:Fauna Category:Monsters